Quinberly Dane
Name: Quinberly Dane District: Seven Gender: Female Age: 15 Personailty: Quinberly is the biggest bitch ever. Quinberly is one of the girls who would just not give a fuck about anyone well except herself but she has like one good thing good about her it's that she always breaks the 4th wall that's still no good.But hey she was known in district eight to break the fourth wall and finally she also is really funny and sarcastic. Appearance: Quinberly is one of the hot girls in her district. She has Purple hair down to her butt also with her purple hair she Managed to keep it out of her face, Quinberly hair is stright and has a scene girl hairstyle. She has Brown eyes the color of chocolate. Finally she is Asain and she has a good body. Weapons: Well she likes to use a Spear because she thinks it looks like a stripper pole but I am wrong she uses a spear but she is good with Thorwing blades or Knifes. Backstory: Quinberly has the smarts to live a good live. But to bad She does not have a good life anyways since her mom treated her like dog shit because When Quinberly was a little girl she always cracked up jokes and never took life seriously. Her Dad loved his daughters jokes and so did her older sister Tayla but her mom never had a sense of humor and when she was in public places with Quinberly she would always disown her and say that she was just babysitting her or saying that she does not know her. When Quinberly was ten years old her mom had finally cracked and started to abuse her in many Diffrent ways and Quinberly started be like her mother so she started to be a bitch, when she was at school she bullied little kids and big kids so she can steal there stuff and picked fights with kids at school. When she was at Highschool she became serious and sarcastic she began to steal better stuff like this girls purple hair dye she thought it would be funny if she would replace the girls hair dye with Bleach so the girls hair would look funny after when she did that stunt the girls hair was green and it turned out that girl was the daughter of mayor and the daughter decided to rig the votes that Quinberly was reaped after when she was at the justice building her mom said that she will miss her and that she wanted her to win also her mom said she loved Her jokes. On the train Quinberly decided to hide her bitchy attitude since when she was on the train she was watching one of the old games and it showed that a boy was mocking the careers in training and he ended up dying on the second day and that made Quinberly scared. Strengths: She is really fast runner she is almost faster then a speeding bullet also she is a very good strategist because she is good at making plans and tricking people and she is good at jumping on to high places. Weaknesses: The thing that she sucks that the most is Climbing she can't even go up on a small tree with out being scared and falling also she is horrible at camouflage and finally she is bad at making fires. Fears: She is scared of Fire. Interview angle: She will show her humor and she will make sure to not trash talk about other tributes she wouldn't have a target on her back. Bloodbath Strategy: She will run as fast as she to try to be there first when the second person comes she will slice there throat and try to protect her Allience but if they get attacked by the careers she will take much stuff as she can and run for her life. Game Strategy: She will try to make a hideout with her alliance or alone and she will hurt for people to kill but she will try to stay away from the Careers but until there is like one or two careers left. Allience: She will try to make a Four people alliance with three girls and she will lead it. Token: Some purple hair dye. Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reaped